User blog:Jessefan1/MCSM Choices from S2E4
I told Jack to give Lluna a chance. I told Xara that this place is unfriendly. I told Xara that it sounded awful. I saved Radar from the Giant Enderman. I avoided in the Giant Enderman Scene. I thanked Lluna for helping me. I saw Ivor with his Ninja skills. I told Xara that i`m sorry if I imagine if I saw Beacontown like this. I told Jack if he misses Nurm and Lluna isn`t a problem with that. I told them that we might need help. I told Xara that we need to defeat the Admin first. I told Xara to not give up hope. I told Xara that I know that she have it in her. I told Xara that Romeo hurt my friends. I had to avoid the mobs. I told Porkchop and the others that we need some help. I told Porkchop that we are going to defeat the Admin. I told Porkchop that helping is the right thing to do. I accepted their deal. I told Porkchop and the others thanks for helping. I told Jack that i didn`t like that either. I told Cam that we`re not going to hurt her. I told them that I love Trivia. I talked to Binta. I told her that I need her help. I talked to Petra. I told Petra that it`s still the same. I picked up a bone for Blocco. I peted him. I played Fetch with him. I looked at the painting. I talked to Wanda. I looked at the Crafting Table. I talked to Willy. I talked to Jack, but he was telling stories about his adventures. I talked to Cam. I talked to Radar. I told Radar nice moves. I told him that`s up to us. I looked at Dead Bush #1. I punched Dead Bush #1. I talked to Kent. I talked to Hilda. I looked at Dead Bush #2. I punched Dead Bush #2. I picked up the bone again. I sented Blocco to go after the chicken. I find out that the chicken`s name was Waffles. I looking at the crafting table again. I crafted a painting. I find out that Lapis blue was Fred`s Favorite color, and it was the same thing as my underwear. I talked to Binta. I told her that i`m ready. I told Kent that may the best one win. I builted a good statue of Fred. I told her that it was Lapis Blue. I told her that the pet`s name was Waffles. I told her that the favorite material was Birch. I told her that I like the wear them. I looked at Fred`s bed. I jumped on the bed. I readed a book called "The Foundation." I looked at the book called "Brave New Enderman". I readed the book called "Brave New Enderman". I looked at the Furnace. I opened at the Closet. I found an Secret room. I looked at the book called "The Survivors` Book of Secrets" and readed it. I looked at the book, but it was unmarked. And I readed it. I looked at the map. I told Binta that Xara told me. I told Binta that I only found Clues instead of the weapon. I told Binta that I would help her. I told Binta that she didn`t need to do this, but I told her thank you. I told Jack that we need him. I told them that i`m disappointed too. I told Ivor hi. I told Ivor that I wear blue underwear. I told Ivor why would he ask that question. I told Ivor excuse me. I had to let him finish instead. I hugged Ivor. I told Ivor if he don`t believe this. I told Ivor if he was gonna to kill me or not. I told Ivor that we are still imprisoned. I told Soup and Val that we`re here to join. I told them if that was an audio disk. I told them that I can beat his challenges like the Sunshine Institute. I told the Brown Llama that i`m Llama-sitting. I told Lluna that she doesn`t need an owner. I builted something to scare the residents. I talked to Lluna. I found an armor called an Golden Apple. I looked at Straps 'n' Straps. I looked at the Golden Apple Armor. I looked at the Armor Number 7. I looked at the Feelin' Cute. I looked at the Dented Danger. I looked at the Please Don`t Hit Me. I looked at the Llama Brown-ish. I looked at the Goofball Glory. I looked at The Tooth Chipper. I choosed the Golden Armor. I got my new sword for now. I told Lluna to stay here for now. I pushed one of the three buttons, but i pushed the Romeo button. I avoided all of these scenes. I didn`t want to waste my bar, so I stayed back and then I can attack a little more. I got the Bow and Arrow to cover Radar. I got the good skills with that. I avoided the The Giant Magma Golem scenes back have good skills with the fighting. And I had to mine his arms. I had to craft TNT to kill that Giant Magma Gloem. I talked at Radar. I looked at Radar. I looked at the Birch Tree. I looked at the Flowers. I looked at Petra. I talked to Petra. I looked at the Practice Dummy. I looked at the Bookcase. I told Petra that it makes me cry too. I told Petra that i`m not going anywhere. I told Petra that we are still friends. I looked at all of the beds. I looked at an Observer Block. I tried to put all of the beds in the right order. I talked to Petra again. I told Petra that it`s important. I was talking myself that the Purple bed is for Xara, The Blue Bed is for Fred, and The Red Bed is for Romeo. I deleted the bed and leaved it on my inventory. I looked at one of Fred`s Journals. I told Petra that #Potato451 is a weapon and it`s so dumb. I told Petra that I feel bad for them too. I told Petra to not compare herself to him. I told Petra that I would wait for her. I shooted out the Fireworks. I told Xara that no one is getting behind. I told Xara if it only gets to that point. I told Xara that Heroes are better than that. I gave Xara her bed. I avoided all of the Enderman scenes. There were so many mobs and I didn`t want to waste the attack bar, so i had to stay back. I used the sword to stop the Giant Enderman from eating me. I saw Jack and Fred`s people. We had to rebuild some of the walls to build the inside of the portal. I placed the Amulet on the item frame. I told Radar that getting chased by an Giant Enderman is dangerous. I brought Fred's people I told them that Radar would blow his mind if he see's The Order's Temple. I saw that Beacontown was in Romeo`s control. I saw this short cutscene from the preview for "Above and Beyond". I had this today, but it was supposed to be released on Saturday. I was supposed to do it on Tuesday, but I didn't have much time it's supposed to be released Jan 27th, 2018. Other things: Minecraft Story Mode S2E1 Choices Minecraft Story Mode S2E2 Choices Minecraft Story Mode S2E3 Choices Minecraft Story Mode S2E4 Choices (you are currently here) Minecraft Story Mode S2E5 Choices (next) Category:Blog posts